Kai und Liebe?
by trixi15
Summary: na ob das gut gehen kann? findet es selbst heraus. Kai x Ray 4.kapi is on!
1. Auch ein Eisklotz findet einmal Wärme

also, des is mei erste ff und i hab se zam mit ana freundin gschriem! hoffe sie gfallt euch!

**1.) Auch ein Eisklotz findet einmal Wärme**

Kai hatte sein Training beendet und saß völlig zufrieden auf der Terrasse des Hauses, das die Bladebreakers bewohnen. Da es ziemlich heiß war und er vom Training verschwitzt, hatte er nur eine Short an, und ließ seinen durchtrainierten Körper von der Sonne bräunen. Auch konnte er sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er an Max und Tyson denken musste, denen er ein Extratraining aufgebrummt hatte. _(man muss max und tyson doch irgendwie loswerden g)_

Neben ihm lag Ray, der ihn immer wieder unauffällig musterte. So entging ihm auch Kais Lächeln nicht, welches er unwiderstehlich fand, da dieser eigentlich nie lächelte.

‚Ich habe Kai noch nie lächeln gesehen. Warum macht er das nicht öfter? Aber wieso lächelt er überhaupt? … Sicher wegen Max und Tyson.'

Als Ray Kai so betrachtete, kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er eigentlich nichts über ihn wusste. ‚Irgendwie möchte ich schon etwas mehr über ihn erfahren. Er hat noch nie etwas über sich erzählt und ist immer so verschlossen, ja fast schon geheimnisvoll.'

„Kai?"

„Hm..."

„Kann ich dich mal was fragen?"

„Was?" antwortete Kai genervt.

„Ähm…Ich wollte schon immer mal wissen…"

Kai schaute Ray gelangweilt an, und da verließ diesen der Mut.

„Ach…vergiss es."

Der Chinese drehte sich traurig um und verschwand im Haus.

Da er keinen Blick zurück warf bemerkte er die Blicke Kais nicht, die ihm lange folgten.

‚Was war denn das jetzt? Und warum hat Ray so traurig ausgesehen? Er ist doch sonst nicht so! … Was denk´ ich denn jetzt schon wieder für einen Blödsinn? Kann mir doch egal sein. Am besten ich gehe mal eine Runde schwimmen… Vielleicht komm´ ich dann auf andre Gedanken…'

Währenddessen war Ray in sein Zimmer, welches er sich mit Kai teilte, gegangen. Als er ein lautes PLATSCH hörte _(is der ins becken gfalln oda wat? ne natürlich nicht. hat nen köpfler gmacht.)_, trat er ans Fenster, um zu sehen wer in den Pool gesprungen war, da Max und Tysons Training wohl schon beendet sein musste. Er sah seinen Teamleader eilig seinen Bahnen ziehen, fast so als wollte er etwas loswerden.

‚Wie gerne würde ich jetzt bei dir sein! Dich berühren, deine weichen Lippen spüren _(mann sin wir poetisch)_ und dir sagen, was ich für dich empfinde… Du siehst so göttlich aus…. Das Glitzern des Wassers auf deiner nackten Haut _(dahinschmelz)_….Was würde er wohl sagen, wenn er wüsste, was ich über ihn denke? Würde er mich hassen? Würde er mich verstoßen?'

Ray konnte sein Blick nicht abwenden, so sehr er es auch versuchte. Er war so fasziniert vom Anblick seines geliebten Kai, dass er nicht einmal bemerkte, dass Kai aus dem Wasser stieg.

‚Wie lange er mich wohl schon beobachtet?'

Leise betrat er ihr gemeinsames Zimmer.

„Wie lange beobachtest du mich schon?"

Ray hatte Kai nicht bemerkt und drehte sich erschrocken um, wobei er leichter Rotschimmer auf seine Wangen zu erkennen war.

‚Shit, er hat bemerkt, dass ich ihn beobachte!'

„Jetzt werd doch nicht gleich rot!"

Ray bemerkte wie die Hitze immer mehr in seinen Kopf stieg. Kais Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als es eh schon war.

„Und … krieg ich auch einmal eine Antwort?"

„Ja...ich…ähm", war das einzige, was Ray zustande brachte, wobei er verlegen auf seine Fußspitzen starrte, fast so, als könnte er dadurch im Boden versinken. _(ach, der arme ray)_

‚Schon irgendwie süß, wie er sich da so plagt', dachte Kai und erlöste ihn aus seinem Leiden.

„Ach, schon gut, behalt dir dein kleines Geheimnis. Mal was anderes: Was wolltest du mich vorhin eigentlich fragen?"

„Ach, ja…"

Ray war von der Stimmungsänderung _(gibt's das wort überhaupt?)_ des Russen überrascht, fand aber dennoch den Mut ihn zu fragen.

„Du erzählst uns nie irgendwas über dich oder deine Vergangenheit. Und, na ja, ich würde gerne etwas mehr über dich wissen!"

Bei dem Wort Vergangenheit musste Kai ein wenig zusammenzucken, aber er war froh darüber, dass Ray das nicht bemerkt hatte.

‚Er ist der erste, der sich für mich interessiert… und meine Vergangenheit.'

Ray hatte etwas Angst vor Kais Reaktion, doch als dieser ihn ein wenig traurig anblickte und zu erzählen begann, wenn auch erst zaghaft, sah Ray ein, dass seine Angst unbegründet war.

Bei der Erzählung des Russen weiteten sich die Augen des Chinesen immer mehr und er begriff, warum Kai nichts erzählte und dieser so verschlossen war.

Von Tag zu Tag wurde Kai Ray gegenüber offener und begann mehr über sich und sein Leben in der Abtei zu erzählen.

Den anderen gegenüber verhielt er sich wie immer und von Tyson weiterhin Mr. Eisklotz geschimpft.

Eines Nachmittages tauchte plötzlich Mr. Dickensen auf und teilt ihnen mit, dass sie alle auf Urlaub nach Barcelona fahren würden. Kai war von dieser Tatsache nicht gerade begeistert, ließ es aber geschehen. Tyson, Max und Ray freuten sich dagegen sehr, da sie getrost einmal auf das Training von Kai verzichten konnten.

Owari

Hoffen euch hats gfalln. Is unsre erste ff und wir freun uns natürlich immer über kommis.

2. Kapitel: Liebe, was ist das?

folgt bald.

Eins verraten wir euch schon: in Barcelona geht's heiß her.

Kai: Was soll denn das heißen?

Becki: Wart's ab. schelmischgrins

Trixi: Wer weiß was uns noch so einfällt he he he

Ray: Ne, also wirklich.

Kai: Ich kündige. Ray, such dir wen anderen…

Ray: …aber Kai…

Becki: Mach dir keine Sorgen Ray. Der wird schon noch dableiben. Sein Vertrag gilt noch eine Weile

Ray: juhu Kai um den Hals fall

Kai: Lass mich los… zu befreien versuch


	2. Liebe, was ist das?

**2) Liebe, was ist das?**

Nach einem 8-stündigen Flug und einer ca. 2-stündigen Busfahrt kamen die Bladebreakers völlig erschöpft und müde bei ihrem Hotel an, wo sofort eine Schar Mädchen auf sie zustürmte – insbesondere auf Kai und Ray.

„Ahh, seid ihr Kai und Ray von den Bladebreakers?"

„Hn!", brummte Kai, der sich umdrehte und Richtung Hotel marschierte, Ray hinter sich her ziehend.

„Kai…was machst du da?", fragte Ray leicht verwirrt.

„Dir deinen Arsch retten! Was denn sonst?"

„D…danke!", stammelte Ray verlegen.

Mittlerweile waren Tyson und Max dem Beispiel von Kai und Ray gefolgt und standen nun an der Rezeption, wo Tyson versuchte sich zu verständigen, leider ohne Erfolg.

„Wir sind die Bladebreakers! Wir haben für 2 Wochen gebucht…."

„Qué? No, no comprendo!"

Tyson blickte verzweifelt in die Runde, als er merkte, dass die Rezeptionistin kein Wort Japanisch sprach.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Kai sah ihn genervt an und trat nach vorne.

„Somos los Bladebeakers! Hemos reservado para dos semanas." Übersetzung: wir ham reserviert für 2 Wochen

„Ah, si, si…los Bladebreakers! Aqui tienen las llaves. Los cuartos son en el 25 piso y tienen los numéros 1027 y 1028!" Übersetzung: hier sind die Schlüssel, die Zimmer sind im 25.Stock, haben die Nummern…

„Gracias, señora!"

Kai drehte sich grinsend zu seinen Teamkameraden um, drückte Max und Tyson ihren Schlüssel in die Hand und zog Ray mit sich. Dieser schaute ihn verblüfft an, da er nicht gewusst hatte, dass Kai spanisch konnte.

„Kai? Seit wann sprichst du spanisch?"

„Ich hab es einmal gelernt….vor langer Zeit!"

Mit dieser Antwort musste Ray sich zufrieden geben, da Kai nicht wirklich vorhatte mehr dazu zu sagen. Sie packten noch schnell ihre Koffer aus und legten sich total erledigt ins Bett.

Mittlerweile war es doch schon sehr spät geworden und trotzdem wollten weder Ray noch Kai einschlafen. Dann brach Ray die Stille.

„ Du bist heute ja ganz schon umschwärmt worden von dem Haufen. Die scheinen dich alle zu lieben!"

„Na, wenn du meinst, aber bei dir war es doch auch nicht viel besser! Liebe, was ist das schon!", murmelte Kai mehr zu sich selbst, aber Ray hatte ihn dennoch gehört.

„Kai, was redest du den da? Liebe ist was ganz Besonderes…"

„Ach ja? Meist du?"

„Ja….Liebe ist das Verlangen eine bestimmte Person immer sehen zu wollen, in jeder Situation für einen da zu sein, der Wunsch alles mit diesem Menschen zu teilen und auch jeden Augenblick, sei er noch so kurz, zu genießen. Auch bedeutet Liebe, dass man von seinem geliebten Menschen berührt werden will und mit jenem den Höhepunkt seines Glücks erleben möchte!"

„ Ray, du sagst das so als wärst du verliebt!"

Auf Rays Gesicht schlich sich eine gewisse Röte, die man dank der Dunkelheit nicht sehen konnte.

„Ähh…meinst du?" ´Shit, hoffentlich hat er nichts bemerkt´

Auf Kais Gesicht machte sich ein Grinsen breit und so konnte er sich seine Frage auch nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Ja, meine ich! Und hab ich Recht? Wer ist denn die Glückliche?"

Wenn es wenigstens eine Sie wär.´ Rays Gedanken ließen ihn einen traurigen Blick annehmen, aber dieser verflüchtigte sich, als er merkte wie Kai ihn abwartend anstarrte. Rays Kopf wurde röter und röter und zu seinem Pech wehte gerade in diesem Moment ein Windstoß den Vorhang zur Seite und Kai konnte den mittlerweile mit einer Tomate konkurrierenden Ray sehen, dessen Gesicht im Mondschein schimmerte.

‚Wieso ist er denn jetzt so rot geworden? Wegen dieser Frage, oder wegen der Antwort, die er mir geben müsste?'

„Äh,… ich…wie soll ich sagen?", stotterte Ray, und krallte dabei seine Finger in die Matratze.

‚Oh Gott, ich kann ihm doch nicht sagen, dass ich in ihn verliebt bin. Aber was soll ich denn sonst sagen? Es wäre doch nur die Wahrheit. Wie würde denn er darauf reagieren?'

Kai bemerkte, dass es dem jungen Chinesen sichtlich schwer fiel, ihm eine Antwort zu geben. Irgendwie würde den Russen diese Antwort mehr als nur interessieren, Vielleicht würden sie ihm ja helfen, sich über seine eigenen Gefühle Klarheit zu verschaffen. Aber wie sehr er auch die Antwort kennen wollte, konnte er nicht mit ansehen, wie Ray sich quälte.

„Ach, vergiss es einfach, auch wenn mich meine Neugierde fast umbringt."

Dankbar über Kais Verhalten, drehte sich Ray in seinem Bett um und schlief sofort ein. Kai hingegen lag noch lange wach und zerbrach sich seinen (schönen) Kopf über Rays Reaktion als er ihm diese Frage gestellt hatte. Eigentlich hatte er sich schon gedacht, dass der Chinese es ihn sagen würde, da er doch dachte, dessen Freund zu sein. Mit dem Gedanken, dass Ray es ihm schon noch irgendwann sagen würde schlief er ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie unsanft von Tysons Gebrüll und Gehämmer gegen die Zimmertür, die sicher nicht mehr lange standhalten würde, geweckt.

Verschlafen und genervt schaffte es Kai doch noch Tyson zum schweigen zu bringen und schickte diesen alleine zum Frühstück. Als dieser noch etwas erwidern wollte, knallte er ihm einfach die Tür vor der Nase zu und verschwand im Bad.

Auch Ray war in der Zwischenzeit aufgestanden und suchte nach einem Kamm, mit dem er seine Haare bändigen konnte, die ihm in alle Richtungen abstanden. Als er keinen fand, fiel ihm ein, dass er ihn gestern im Bad liegen gelassen hatte und hastete dorthin, hatte allerdings vergessen, dass Kai dieses noch immer besetzte. Als er eintrat, trocknete sich Kai gerade seine Haare und hatte nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften. Dieser Anblick ließ Ray erstarren und so konnte sich Kai ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er hob seine Hand, fuhr durch Rays sehr lange schwarze Haare die sich wie Seide anfühlten, und murmelte nur: „Qué bonito pelo." Übersetzung: schöne Haare

Bei diesen Worten löste sich Rays Starre. Hochrot schnappte er sich seinen Kamm, entschuldigte sich bei Kai und rannte aus dem Bad.

‚Verdammt, was sollte das da eben? Was hat er da nur gemurmelt?'

Nach dem Frühstück wollten sich die Bladebreakers ein wenig in der Stadt umsehen, vor allem das berühmte Fußballstadion Nou Camp wollten sie besichtigen.

Schon auf dem Weg dorthin fielen Max und Tyson ihre ungewöhnlich ruhigen Teamkameraden auf. Bei Kai war das nichts besonderes, aber Ray war doch sonst nicht so.

‚Das gestern Nacht war doch ganz schön peinlich. Aber wieso hat er dann doch keine Antwort von mir haben wollen? Und heute früh… Was hat der Typ da vor sich hin gemurmelt? Wieso kann ich bloß kein Spanisch? heul So kann da doch nicht weiter gehen. Ray reiß dich zusammen, hör auf zu heulen, und mach dir lieber darüber Gedanken, wie du ich sagen könntest, dass du ihn liebst!'

Kai war zwar auch in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte dadurch nicht, wie riesig dass Stadion war, doch sehr wohl die Blicke Rays die immer auf ihm ruhten.

‚Da schon wieder diese Blicke. So wie an dem Tag an dem ich ihm von meiner Vergangenheit erzählt habe…. Und das gestern Abend, wieso ist er eigentlich rot angelaufen? Nur wegen dieser Frage? Er ist verliebt, dass ist klar, aber in wen? Und heute morgen. Wie er mich angestarrt hat. Oh Gott, er wird doch wohl nicht in mich verliebt sein?'

**cu next chapter**

So, das war das 2. Kapi. Hoffen wir kriegen wieder viele kommis…

3. Kapitel: Das Geständnis

Folgt bald

Ray: Ihr könnt doch jetzt nicht aufhören! snif

Becki: Und wie wir können!

Kai: Was habt ihr bloß aus mir gemacht? Ich bin doch kein Schnulzheini!

Trixi: Mein Gott, reg dich ab.

Kai: Gar nix werd ich

Becki: Und ob du wirst. Sonst wird's no schlimmer.

Ray: Was denn sie haben dich doch eh ganz süß hingekriegt

Trixi: Ja, find ich auch. Ham wir gut gemacht.

Kai: Ray, bist du jetzt auch noch gegen mich? umdreh und verschwind

Becki: Was hat er denn?

Trixi: Ray hat „süß" zu ihm gesagt.

Ray: Hey Kai, warte…


	3. Das Geständnis

Soda! Da is des dritte Teil von unsrer ff. hoffen der gefällt euch auch. jez geht's endlich zur sache. also noch viel spaß beim lesen!

**3.) Das Geständnis**

,Oh Gott, er wird doch wohl nicht in mich verliebt sein?'

Plötzlich wurde Kai von einem nervenden Tyson aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„He, ich hab Hunger! Lasst uns was essen gehen!"

„Tyson wir haben doch gerade erst gegessen." kam es von einem genervten Kai.

„Ach komm schon Kai. Das ist doch schon eine Weile her. Ich hab auch Hunger." flehte Max und setzte seinen Hundeblick auf. Bei diesem Anblick wurde Kai beinahe schlecht. Weil Kai den Anblick von Max nicht mehr ertragen konnte, wandte er seinen Kopf zur Seite. Zu seiner Überraschung blickte er in zwei bernsteinfarbene Augen, die ihn fragend anblickten. Die Übelkeit machte zu Kais Erstaunen einem wohligwarmen Gefühl Platz. Er vergaß komplett worüber sie gerade noch gestritten hatten, als Tyson ihn wieder daran erinnerte.

„Kai! Was ist denn jetzt? Ich hab immer noch Hunger!"

Ray hatte die ganze Zeit etwas abseits gestanden und konnte seinen Blick nicht von Kai lösen, doch als dieser ihm plötzlich in die Augen schaute, erwachte er aus seinen Tagträumereien.

„Ray! Was ist mit dir? Willst du auch was essen?"

„Na ja, ich muss nicht, aber ein bisschen Hunger hab´ ich schon."

„Wann hast du das letzte Mal gegessen?" Kai musterte ihn besorgt, da Ray in letzter Zeit dünner geworden war.

„Ähm,… na ja. In der Früh hab ich einen Kaffee getrunken."

Darauf rief ein entsetzter Tyson: „Was! Du hast heute noch nichts gegessen?"

„So, das reicht. Kommt Leute wir gehen was essen." sagte Kai bestimmt und zog Ray hinter sich her.

Nach einem längeren Fußmarsch fanden sie endlich ein Restaurant, das allen zusagte: TOKYO; RUNNING SUSHI all you can eat.

Zu ihrem Glück fanden sie noch einen Tisch für 4 Personen, auf den sich Tyson förmlich stürzte. Er holte sich gleich mehrer kleine Tellerchen und stopfte sich sofort alles in den Mund.

Auch wenn sich Ray etwas zu Essen nahm, rührte er dieses nicht an, so sehr war er in Gedanken vertieft. ‚Was soll ich tun? Ich muss es ihm doch einmal sagen! Aber….ständig tauchen Max oder Tyson auf und nerven. _Seufz _Es wird echt nie den richtigen Zeitpunkt geben, aber ich muss…'

Kai war ebenfalls in Gedanken versunken und aß kaum etwas. ‚Ob er wirklich in mich verliebt ist? So wie er mich immer anschaut, glaube ich es schon. Aber irgendwie mag ich ihn ja auch. Kann das Liebe sein? … Da schon wieder. Ich starre ihn schon wieder an. Ich liebe ihn wirklich. Aber wieso eigentlich nicht?'

Nach dem Essen, marschierten sie ins Hotel zurück und pflanzten sich in das gemeinsame Zimmer von Kai und Ray, um dort fernzusehen oder auch zu unterhalten.

Nach einiger Zeit ging ihnen das Knabberzeug aus und Kai machte den Vorschlag mit Ray neues zu besorgen. So machten sich die zwei auf den Weg.

Im Lift, der einen weiten Weg vor sich hatte( Erinnerung: sind im 25. Stock ), kam Kai der entscheidende Gedanke.

‚Jetzt ist der genau der richtige Zeitpunkt.'

Unauffällig stoppte Kai den Lift und wandte sich Ray zu, der erst jetzt bemerkte, dass der Aufzug sich nicht mehr bewegte, sondern zwischen 20. und 19. Stock feststeckte.

Nun spürte er auch die Hände Kais, die ihn langsam zu ihm heranzogen. Kai drehte Ray so, dass er ihm in die Augen schauen musste. Ray sah nur noch wie sich Kais Augen schlossen und sein Kopf sich langsam näherte. Einen kurzen Moment später spürte Ray, Kais weiche Lippen auf den seinigen. Zuerst war dieser ein wenig perplex, erwiderte den Kuss dann aber doch. Sie versanken in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, den sie wegen Luftmangels aber beenden mussten.

Einerseits verwirrt, auf der anderen Seite aber total glücklich wollte Ray was sagen, als Kai ihn unterbrach.

„Sei doch einfach froh, dass deine Träume sich erfüllt haben."

„Was….woher…?"

„Ich weiß es einfach und jetzt schließ deine Augen!"

Wieder versanken sie in einen leidenschaftlichen und langen Kuss. Nun forderte auch Kai mit seiner Zunge Einlass in Rays Mundhöhle, der ihm gewährt wurde. Vorsichtig erkundete er alles und brachte den Lift wieder dazu weiterzufahren, da sonst noch irgendwer nachschauen kommt, was los sei.

Als beide merkten, dass der Lift im Erdgeschoß anhielt, lösten sie sich voneinander und suchten den internen Supermarkt.

so das wars. hinterlasst wieder kommis!

4.) Kapitel: Kai's Schokoladenseite

Folgt bald

Ray: na endlich. ich dachte schon ihr braucht noch ewig bis ihr uns zusammen bringt.

Becki: ja a bissi spannung muss scho sein.

Kai: ihr habt mich ja wirklich weich gemacht.

Trixi: Verliebte sin nun mal weich!

Kai: Wer sagt, dass ICH verliebt bin?

Becki: na ja, wir und dabei bleibts!

Ray: Kai, du liebst mich nich? _rausstürm_

Trixi: schau, was du angerichtet hast! geh und hol ihn!

Kai: na, wenns sein muss…_raysuchengeht_


	4. Kais Schokoladenseite

sorry, dass das 4. kapi erst jez on is. aba wir warn im ausland. (recherche)

so und jez viel spaß mit dem neuen kapi (endlich ein längeres).

**4.) Kais Schokoladenseite…**

Als beide merkten, dass der Lift im Erdgeschoß anhielt, lösten sie sich voneinander und suchten den internen Supermarkt.

Weder Kai noch Ray hatten sich wirklich dafür interessiert wie groß, geschweige denn wie weitläufig das Hotel war. So mussten die beiden nun zu ihrem Unglück feststellen, dass das Hotel so groß war, dass es schon ein Weilchen dauern konnte bis sie endlich den Supermarkt finden würden.

Zwar gab es ab und zu einige Schilder, die die Richtung anzeigten, aber Ray verstand ja kein Spanisch. Diese Tatsache machte er sich zu nütze und lotste Ray ein paar Mal, natürlich unnötigerweise, im Kreis herum, da er mit ihm länger ohne die beiden Störenfriede sein wollte. Zu seinem Erstaunen schien Ray nichts zu bemerken. Er wirkte ein bisschen in Gedanken versunken, achtete also gar nicht darauf, wo er hinlief und vertraute einfach Kai, dass dieser ihn schon zum Supermarkt bringen würde.

Woher hat Kai das nur gewusst? War das so offensichtlich? Nicht, dass ich mich nicht freuen würde, aber…Wissen Tyson und Max etwa auch Bescheid? Na ja, bei Tyson weiß ich nicht so recht, aber Max…er ist schon ein ziemlich heller Kopf. Ihm fällt immer als erstes auf, wenn es einem von uns nicht so gut geht oder wenn wir irgendwelche Probleme haben. Hoffentlich nicht…Das wäre nicht ganz so gut! 

Ray war so sehr mit sich und seinen Gedanken beschäftigt, dass er gar nicht mitbekam, wie Kai plötzlich stehen blieb und dann in den Supermarkt einbog. Kai reagierte allerdings ziemlich schnell, da es nicht unbedingt in seinem Sinne war, dass Ray sich in diesem riesigen Gebäude verlief.

„Ray? Ray!"

„Was ist denn?"

„Eigentlich nichts, aber der Supermarkt ist genau hier. Und ich will mir die Nörgelei von Tyson nicht unbedingt anhören. Darauf kann ich getrost verzichten."

„Oh sorry. Komm´ ja schon!"

Ray traute seinen Augen kaum. Noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben, was ja noch nicht so lang war, hatte er so einen riesigen Supermarkt gesehen. Schon die Größe des Hotels überwältigte ihn, aber dass selbst der Supermarkt so groß sein würde, überraschte den Schwarzhaarigen nun doch sehr.

Wenn man hineingeht, sieht man zuerst eine riesige Obst- und Gemüseabteilung. Etwas weiter kommen eine Fleischerei, Käserei und eine kleine integrierte Bäckerei. Sobald man an diesen vorbei war, tat sich eine Regallandschaft auf, die in Tiefkühlessen, Backwerk, Teigwaren, Naschereien und weiß Gott, was noch alles unterteilt war. Für jede Lebensmittelart ein eigenes Regal!

Was ihn aber noch viel mehr erstaunte, war die Tatsache, dass es sogar einen kleinen Drogeriemarkt und eine Apotheke gab.

Wow, das ist ja der reinste Wahnsinn. Hier bräuchte ich ja den ganzen Tag alleine nur zum Einkaufen. Da würde Tyson sogar freiwillig mitkommen! 

Kai war das Leuchten in Rays Augen nicht entgangen und musste bei dem Anblick schmunzeln. Der Schwarzhaarige war ja auch zu süß, wenn er sich über etwas freute oder ihn etwas beeindruckte. Er wunderte sich nicht, dass er sich gerade ihn den Chinesen verliebt hatte. Auch wenn sie beide grundverschieden waren, brachte Rays heitere Art den Blaugrauhaarigen dazu nicht alles immer so negativ und schwarz zu sehen. Durch ihn, auch wenn bis jetzt nur gedanklich, hatte er erkannt, dass das Leben mehr als nur schlechte Menschen zu bieten hat.

„Hast wohl noch nie so einen riesigen Supermarkt gesehen, was?"

„Machst du Witze? Erzähl mir bloß noch, du schon!"

„Die Läden in Russland sind alle so groß. Russen sind ja für das viele Essen bekannt!"

„Also, wenn ich an Russland denke, dann kommt mir als erstes Wodka in den Sinn, aber ansonsten…"

„Na hör mal! Nur weil wir Russen gerne mal einen heben, sind wir noch lang keine Säufer!"

„Das hab ich auch gar nicht gesagt!"

„Ja, aber gemeint!"

„Sei bloß nicht eingeschnappt deswegen!"

„Komm´, lass und das Knabberzeug holen, bevor der Fresssack umkippt und Smiley sich Sorgen macht."

„Du hast Recht! Das wird wohl eh eine Weile dauern."

„Quatsch!"

Mit einem festen Handgriff packte sich Kai Ray und schleifte ihn in weniger als zehn Sekunden zum Naschereienregal, wo sich eine Süßigkeitenlandschaft auftat, bei der einen schon beim Hinschauen übel werden konnte.

Schnell hatten die beiden sich ein paar Tüten Chips, alle in einer anderen Geschmacksrichtung versteht sich, herausgesucht und in den kleinen Tragekorb, den Ray sich beim Eingang geschnappt hatte, gelegt.

Kai wollte auch schon umdrehen und festen Schrittes zur Kassa marschieren, als er bemerkte, wie Ray unentschlossen vor einem Regal voll mit Schokolade stand. Auch war ihm die Leidenschaft des Chinesen zu Schokolade schon aufgefallen, aber ihm eine zu schenken, war ihm, zu seiner Schande, musste er sich eingestehen, noch nicht eingefallen.

Als der Russe den Schwarzhaarigen so stehen sah, überkam ihn ein Gefühl von Verlangen, welches er nicht zu unterdrücken vermochte. Leise ging er auf Ray zu, aber nicht ohne sich vorher zu vergewissern, dass niemand in der Nähe war, der sie beobachten könnte.

Vorsichtig legte er seine Arme von hinten um die Hüfte des Chinesen, der sich im ersten Moment erschreckte und den Korb fallen ließ.

„Bin doch bloß ich!"

„J-ja, weiß ich doch, hab mich nur ein wenig erschrocken!"

„Na, willst du eine haben?"

„Ich glaub eher nicht. Ist ja doch nicht ganz so gesund."

Entspannt lehnte sich Ray an den Körper, der sich hinter ihm befand. Ihn überkam ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit und die Wärme, die der Körper von Kai abgab, war so angenehm, dass er sich nie wieder von ihm lösen wollte.

Kai lockerte seinen Griff ein wenig um den Schwarzhaarigen umdrehen zu können. Er wollte ihm in seine wunderbaren bernsteinfarbenen Augen schauen, die immer zu leuchten schienen und jede Gefühlsregung des jungen Chinesen preisgaben.

Nun trafen bernsteinfarbene auf rubinrote Augen. Gelb auf Rot!

Ray sowie auch Kai versanken in den Spiegeln des Lebens des jeweils anderen. Ohne es auch nur wirklich zu bemerken, näherten sich ihre Gesichter immer mehr bis sie nur mehr einen Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Langsam schlossen sie ihre Augen und legten ihre Lippen aufeinander. Zuerst noch schüchtern und zaghaft. Dann aber konnte sich Kai nicht mehr beherrschen und intensivierte den Kuss.

Mit seiner Zunge für er über die Lippen des Kleineren und merkte sich jeden Geschmack, den er aufnahm. Als er dachte alles erkundet zu haben, bat er mit seiner Zunge um Einlass, der ihm auch sofort gewährt wurde. Es entbrach ein heißes Zungenspiel, in dem sich der Chinese geschlagen geben musste. Kai machte sich nun sofort daran die Mundhöhle des anderen bis in den letzten Winkel zu erforschen.

Ray schmeckte so gut, dass er ewig hätte weitermachen können, bräuchte er nicht Luft zum Atmen. So lösten sich beide endgültig voneinander.

„Ich glaub´, wir sollten zahlen gehen!"

„Geh´ schon mal vor. Ich muss noch etwas schauen!"

So schickte Kai Ray schon einmal vor zur Kasse während er noch nachdenklich die Schokolade begutachtete.

Ray hatte zwar gesagt, dass er sich keine Schokolade kaufen möchte, aber Kai hatte trotzdem gemerkt, wie sehr Ray sich zusammenreißen musste, um nicht doch über das ganze Regal herzufallen oder zumindest eine zu nehmen.

Der Blaugrauhaarige wollte dem Chinesen nur eine kleine Freude bereiten. Trotzdem stand er nun ein wenig unschlüssig vor dem vollgefüllten Regal. Schließlich wusste er ja nicht, welche Sorte Ray am liebsten mochte oder welche er nicht ausstehen konnte.

Toll und was mach ich jetzt? Ich hab´ ihn zwar vorgeschickt, aber warten will er bestimmt auch nicht ewig. Welche von denen soll ich bloß nehmen? Warum gibt es überhaupt so viele Sorten? Ein, zwei würden doch schon reichen, aber…Eines weiß ich wenigstens: Es muss eine Kakaoschokolade sein, keine weiße! Wie wär´s mit der da? Oder doch nicht? Das ist ja zum Haare raufen! So eine Scheiße! 

Bald schon verzweifelt suchte Kai die passende Schokolade, bis ihm eine ins Auge sprang: Milka Traube-Nuss.

Er wusste, dass Ray Trauben und Nüsse über alles liebte und so hoffte er inständig, dass sich sein geliebter Chinese freuen würde.

Kai beeilte sich zur Kassa zu kommen, bevor Ray wieder auftauchen sollte. Schließlich sollte das Ganze ja eine Überraschung werden.

Schnell bezahlte er, als er mitbekam, wie Ray sich schon wieder näherte. Anscheinend hatte er mehr Schwierigkeiten den spanischensprachigen Schildern zu folgen, als Kai angenommen hatte.

„Was hast du denn jetzt noch so lang da drinnen gemacht? Hast dich doch verlaufen, was?"

„Haha. Ich hab nur etwas nachgeschaut. Nichts weiter!" Unauffällig ließ er die Tafel in seine Hosentasche gleiten und hoffte, dass sie nicht schmelzen würde. Sonst wäre nicht nur die Überraschung im Eimer, sondern auch seine Hose!

„Wie auch immer. Ich find´ alleine leider nicht mehr zurück und darum…"

„Schon gut! Ich denke, ich werde dir ein paar Worte beibringen. Weil mit den beiden Nervensägen hab´ ich keine Lust hier durchzulatschen."

„Aha, und das soll dann ich übernehmen oder wie ?"

„So schaut´s aus!"

„Du bist echt…arrgh…ich weiß nicht was!"

„Ich bin echt in dich verliebt. Das wolltest du doch sagen, oder?"

„Fast!"

Schmollend ging Ray nun neben Kai her. Ihn ärgerte es ein wenig, dass er hier so stark auf ihn angewiesen war. Sonst hatte er schließlich auch nie Hilfe von irgendjemandem benötigt. Er hatte es geschafft alleine ohne Eltern aufzuwachsen und das noch dazu in einem fremden Land. Alles musst er alleine bewältigen, bis… Ja, bis er die anderen kennen lernte.

Als sie, diesmal ohne Umwege, beim Fahrstuhl ankamen, wurde Ray unweigerlich ein bisschen rot um die Nasenspitze. Automatisch musste er an den Kuss zwischen ihnen denken, der für ihn mehr als die Welt bedeutete. Außerdem machte sich in seinem Bauch ein eigenartiges Gefühl breit. Es war als würden tausende von Schmetterlingen wie Irre durch die Gegend seiner Magenwände rasen, ohne Rücksicht auf ihn. Und es wollte einfach nicht aufhören.

Selbst bei Kai, der sonst immer versucht hatte seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken, machte sich dieses Gefühl bemerkbar. Aber im Gegensatz zu Ray lief er nicht rot an, sondern versuchte es zu übersehen. Doch war für ihn der Chinese mit dem zarten Rotschimmer so anziehend, dass er ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf dem Mund hauchte.

Das hatte zur Folge, dass Ray noch röter wurde. Genau in diesem Moment kam der Lift und ein paar Hotelgäste stiegen aus. Sie schienen trotz allem nichts gesehen, geschweige denn bemerkt zu haben.

Erleichtert atmeten beide aus und fuhren wieder zu ihren Zimmer.

„Das war ganz schön knapp!"

„Warum hast du das überhaupt gemacht?"

„Du hast so süß ausgesehen mit deiner roten Nasenspitze! Da konnte ich nicht widerstehen. Außerdem hat doch keiner was mitgekriegt."

„Ja, dieses eine Mal vielleicht nicht!"

„Reg´ dich nicht so auf. Wenn es dich gestört hat, warum hast du mich nicht weggestoßen?"

„Es hat mich ja nicht gestört!"

„Dann ist doch alles in Ordnung!"

Sie kamen wieder im 25. Stock an und konnten sich schon vorstellen, was Tyson für einen Aufstand machen würde, weil sie ja ach so lange gebraucht hatten. Aber Kai war das herzlich egal. Seiner Meinung nach, konnte Tyson eh eine Diät gebrauchen. Schließlich wog er mindestens doppelt so viel wie wenigstens Ray. Ray war ja das Fliegengewicht in ihrem Team, aber dank seinem Karate verdammt stark, auch wenn man ihm es nicht wirklich ansah.

Er machte nicht so wie Kai tägliches Ausdauer- und Krafttraining. So konnte man bei Kai sehr deutlich die Muskeln, die sich unter seinem T-Shirt abzeichneten, sehen. Und darum auch ahnen, dass er ziemlich stark war, obwohl noch niemand der drei ihn in Aktion gesehen hatte. Von seiner Kraft waren sie dennoch überzeugt.

„Wo wart ihr denn so lange? Ich verhungere gleich!"

„Dann hättest dir halt was zum Essen gemacht. So viel Süßkram ist eh nicht gut für deine ohnehin schon zu dicke Wampe."

„Ich kann essen, was ich will und so viel ich will. Außerdem bin ich nur ein bisschen stärker gebaut und hab´ schwerere Knochen, sonst nichts."

„Hört auf zu streiten. Hier in dem Sackerl ist das ganze Zeug drin. Bedient euch, aber wenn ihr alles wegesst, gibt´s nichts mehr."

„Na gut!"

Während Ray Max und Tyson die ganzen Chips-Packungen aushändigte, schlich Kai ganz still und klammheimlich ins Schlafzimmer. Er musste die Schokolade verstecken. Noch war sie zwar nicht geschmolzen, aber das kann ja alles noch werden. Und außerdem würde sie nicht besonders lange überleben, sobald Tyson sie entdeckte. Das wollte er vermeiden. Die Schokolade war ganz allein für Ray bestimmt und sonst niemanden.

In seinem Nachtkasterl fand er noch ein bisschen Platz zwischen Stiften und Papier. Dort legte er sie schnurstracks hinein und gesellte sich wieder zu seinen Freunden ins Wohnzimmer.

Sein Fehlen war scheinbar keinem aufgefallen und so setzte er sich mit gewissem Abstand neben Ray auf die Couch, um sich mit den anderen das Abendprogramm reinzuziehen.

Doch anstatt sich auf den Fernseher zu konzentrieren, starrte er die ganze Zeit über Ray an. Im Vergleich zu dem, was sich ihm da bot, war der Fernseher mehr als nur uninteressant.

Allerdings konnte er nicht verstehen, wie Ray so gelassen dasitzen konnte.(Wenn er sich da mal nicht irrt!)

Was soll das? Kann er nicht wo anders hinschauen? Das macht mich nur unnötig nervös! Es ist so schon so schwer sich auf das Programm zu konzentrieren und das…Das macht die Sache sicher nicht leichter. Jetzt, er soll endlich wegschauen. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. 

Ray wusste schon nicht mehr, was er tun sollte und so beschloss er einfach schlafen zu gehen. Die ständig auf ihm ruhenden Blicke machten ihn noch total wahnsinnig. Kai hatte sich zwar weiter weggesetzt, aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass er unter seiner Beobachtung stand. Er wusste ja nicht wie lange er sich noch beherrschen konnte und so genau wissen wollte der Chinese es auch nicht. So war er froh darüber, dass ihm seine glorreiche Idee gekommen war.

„Leute! Ich bin müde, ich schmeiß mich ins Bett!"

„Was jetzt schon? Es ist noch nicht einmal ein Uhr."

„Ray hat Recht. Kinder sollten schon längst im Bett sein, also: Raus hier."

„Warum? Wir wollen noch nicht schlafen gehen. Außerdem wer ist hier ein Kind?"

„Ihr zwei und nun bewegt eure faulen Ärsche endlich, bevor ich ihnen einen Tritt verpasse!"

„Wir gehen ja schon. Komm´ Tyson, bevor er noch wütender wird!"

„ Ach, Mann!"

Beleidigt verließ Tyson das Zimmer von Kai und Ray. Hinter ihm stapfte ein leicht schmollender Max, der irgendwie gehofft hatte die Nacht durchmachen zu können. Daraus wurde jetzt aber nichts.

Tysons und Max´ Zimmer hatte nämlich keinen Fernseher, nicht mal ein gescheites Wohnzimmer war darin. Sie hatten zwar auch ein großes und schönes Zimmer, aber nicht halb so schön wie das von Ray und Kai.

„Musstest du so gemein sein?"

„Die sind das eh gewohnt. Bist du denn wirklich müde?"

„Nein, aber unter Beobachtung kann ich nicht fernsehen!"

Ray machte am Absatz kehrt und stapfte ins Bad, wo er sich bettfertig machte. Dann legte er sich ins Bett und versuchte krampfhaft einzuschlafen, allerdings mit wenig Erfolg.

Kai seinerseits nutzte die Gelegenheit und holte, sobald er sich umgezogen hatte, seine Schokolade aus dem Nachtisch

Der Blaugrauhaarige setzte sich auf die Bettkante des Chinesen und wartete bis dieser sich wieder zu ihm herdrehte. Dieser starrte ihn mit fragenden Augen an und war wieder einmal von Kais gutem Körperbau angetan. Jener saß nämlich nur mit einer Boxershort dort und hatte die Frechheit dabei so gut auszusehen.

„Ich will schlafen!"

„Sicher? Ich hab´ hier noch einer Kleinigkeit für dich."

„Schokolade?"

„Ja, du bist heute doch so lang vor diesem blöden Regal gestanden!"

„Ah, das war es also, was du noch schauen musstest!"

„Ja."

„Danke! Gut, dann gib her!"

„Na, na! Das will ich machen. Schließlich soll noch etwas übrig bleiben."

Kai setzte sich auf Rays Hüften. So musste dieser ihn anschauen. Vorsichtig brach er eine Ecke ab und führte sie zu dem Mund des Chinesen. Mit dem Stück strich er zart über dessen Lippen, bis sie zu schmelzen begann. Dann schob Kai ihm das noch vorhandene Stück in den Mund und sah zu wie dieser es genüsslich verspeiste. Als Ray sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen fahren wollte, schüttelte Kai seinen Kopf und er ließ es bleiben. Kai beugte sich so herunter, dass er mit seiner Zunge die an den Lippen kleben gebliebene Schokolade nach und nach abschlecken konnte. Als schon fast keine Schokolade mehr auf diesen war, versanken beide in einen Kuss.

So ging das solange bis ungefähr die Hälfte der Tafel weg war und sei beide langsam müde wurden.

Kai verstaute den Rest wieder in seinem Nachtkasterl und wollte sich schon in sein Bett legen, als Ray ihn dazu aufforderte sich zu ihm zu legen. Kai konnte da natürlich nicht nein sagen und tat worum man ihn gebeten hatte.

Sofort kuschelte sich Ray an ihn und legte eine Hand über seinen Bauch. Kai schlang einen seiner Arme und die Hüfte des Chinesen und verschränkte die andere hinter seinem Kopf.

„Kai?"

„Hn?"

„Woher hast du eigentlich gewusst, dass das meine Lieblingssorte war!"

„Hab´ ich gar nicht. Ich hab´ so lange geschaut bis mir die in die Augen gesprungen ist. Und da du so gern Trauben und Nüsse magst, hab´ ich einfach gehofft, dass du die magst."

Zufrieden darüber, dass Kai unbewusst schon mehr über ihn wusste, als er glaubte, schlief er nach wenigen Minuten in seinen Armen ein. Auch Kai, der noch ein bisschen über die Aussage seines Freundes nachdachte, fiel dann in einen ruhigen Schlaf mit süßen Träumen. Arm in Arm lagen sie nun das erste Mal da.

cu next chapter

kapitel 5: …und eine süße Nacht

folgt bald

Ray: maa, und i hätt so gern die ganze schoko ghabt!

kai: nix da sonst wirst zu fett.

Ray: wer is da fett?

Kai: Na i bins bestimmt net. oberkörperentblößt

Ray: was fällt dir ein vor all den leuten?

Kai: Hey mein süßer, bist eifersüchtig?

Ray: rotwerd


End file.
